Ib Parody
by pizzagirl2002
Summary: Ib Parody. With 9 different Characters and Later Ib and Garry
1. What's going on!

**Ib Parody. Different characters btw.**

Chapter 1. "Whats going on"

* * *

Death ran up the stairs looking around while the others stayed together for some reason.

Dead looked around."Why did we have to come?"

Dude shrugs and looks at the hanged man."It at least gets you out of the house."

"Then why didn't Sugar,Peter and jack have to come?"

"They cause to much of a scene"

Dead look at the people looking at his read fluffy dog tail and dog ears. He sighs.

Max sits on Dead's shoulder's bored.

Dude looks at Secret and Yogi who are fighting again. He sighs.

the 8 of them walk up to the fabricated world.

Death walks over to Death with a gloomy look on his face.

"Whats wrong now?"

"There's no naked lady statues or paintings."

Dead sighed.

"So you just came for that?" Fall looks at Death.

"Yeah!"

"Pervert." Alex says.

Dude looks at the fabricated world.

Max giggles."Rainbows threw up!"

August smirks at Max's comment.

Dead looks at Max who is sitting peacefully on his shoulder's then the Pink haired girl clingy to his arm."Get off me!"

Sakura look at Dead frowning."But!"

"off!"

She lets go but stands by him.

Luca lets out a yelp jumping by Dead as red letters appear on the ground saying"Come Max"

Secret walks over touching some paint."This stuff feels weird" She smile then looks at the words on the wall. She tilts her head looking at the blue letters."Come down below Max." She looks over at Max who is now looking scared.

"The music stopped.."Fall looks around.

"Zombies!" Death smirks.

Alex looks at Death making a weird face because of Death's stupidity.

Dead starts to walk down stairs.

Death runs after Dead as the others follow.

"Where are we going Dudey?" Yogi looks at his brother.

"Its Dude. And I guess where going down stairs."

Dead looks down at the big fish then he looks at some foot prints."I wonder what happens when we go down."

"Then lets find out" Death smirks and pushes Dead.

"Hey!" Dead yells before he fall's in.

Max lets off a small scream as he falls off Dead shoulders onto the portrait.

Death starts pushing everyone in one by one. He smirks then jumps in after them.

* * *

Dead Sits up looking around for Death Max or Luca.

Luca cry's running over to Dead and Death chases him.

Dead looks around at all the over's around near him.

Max runs over hugging Fall giggling.

Fall looks at Max.

Dude looks at Secret who is sitting on him."Get off."

She looks at Dude."You're like comfy chair!" She smiles and stands up.

Yogi walks over to Dude and See's him and Secret. He growls.

Dude Sighs and stands up looking around."Where are we?"

"AH! Look at these weird painting! Wait they are painting right?"

Dude sighs.

All of them start to walk down a hall to find different color rose's in different pots.

Max picks up a White Rose.

Fall pick up a yellow with red tips one.

Dude picks up a grey one.

Sakura picks up a pink one.

Death picks up a orange one.

Secret picks up a purple and pink one.

Alex picks up a green one.

Dead picks up a white one with red tips.

Yogi picks up a black one.

Luca picks up a purple one.

Fall looks over at the sign by the rose's. "If the rose withers, so to will you wither away...?"

Dude looks over at the sign figuring out what it means which only take 3 minutes."I'm pretty sure it means, If the rose dies or peddles fall off or anything you will die too."

She looks at Dude then her rose.

Sakura looks at Max."May i see your rose." She smiles sweetly.

Max looks at his rose then hands it to Sakura.

She smiles evily.

Dead runs over to the two and quickly grabbing the rose from Sakura."No!" He looks at the girl ticked off. He puts his rose and Max in his pocket carefully.

Death walks over to Dead giving him the rose."Hold this"

Dead sighs taking his brothers rose putting it in his other pocket carefully.

Secret runs over to Dude."So i can't pull the peddles off!?"

"Not unless you wanna die."

She frowns and looks at her rose putting it into her pocket."That's stupid!"

He sighs and looks around. "Lets find away out."

* * *

The 9 of them walks threw room to room finding new thing's

Alex walks over to a red lady looking at it."She looks creepy having red eyes." He lets out a scream seeing it's arm reach out tords him. He runs tords Fall and the red lady jumps off the wall chasing him.

Dude looks at the Red Lady."That's illogical." He watches how it crawls around.

"Make it stop chasing me!" Alex screams running around the room.

Dead sighs walking over to the painting lady kicking it back into a wall."Weakling"

"You're only strong because of your demon power stuff!"

He looks a bit annoyed.

Max walks over taking Dead's hand then Fall's."Lets go!" He smiles walking with everyone.

Secret cling's to Dude.

Yogi gives Secret Death glares.

Dude looks at Yogi then Secret. Sigh's.

* * *

**Chapter 1 End.**


	2. The Vines

**Chapter 2. The Vines.**

* * *

Death lets out a weird giggle and looks at Dead."Hey! Hey Dead!"

Dead looks at him brother."hmm?"

"Watch this." He smirks and looks at the red lady as flames cover his. He points at it and only burns the clothes.

"DEATH!" He cover's Max's eyes with one and and punches Death really hard with another.

Death giggles and rubs his cheek."I'm glad i came now!"

Alex looks away.

Sakura looks at Dead then Death.

Dude sigh."Come on freaks." He picks up a red key and walks over unlocking the door walking threw. He looks around at all the book and his eyes sparkle a bit.

Secret giggle."You must like books!"

Yogi smiles a bit seeing his brother excited.

Dude clears his throat."I must keep going. No reading!" He thinks to himself. He walks a crossed the room threw another room.

**~~Time Skip~~**

Death smirks looking at a green button on the wall."I wanna push it!"

"Don't just Don't" Dead looks at his perverted brother.

Yogi pushes Secret a bit and she fall's back hitting Death.

Death goes to grab the wall but he hits the button falling.

Green vines wrap around Dead then they Move to Fall and Max since Max and Fall where sorta close to Dead.

Max lets out a yelp as the vines grab his feet pulling him up into the air then they wrap around his stomach and hands. He hangs upside down by the ceiling.

Dead gets a vine wrapped around his neck and he get pulled up into the air by his neck then vines come out from the roof and wrap around his wrests and arms and then they come out of the walls and wrap around his feet leg's and stomach.

Vines come down from the roof and wrap around her stomach and they pull her up into the air. She lays kinda on her back. Vine come from the walls and wrap around her ankles and wrests and around her thigh's.

Dude looks at Yogi."You quit it!"

Secret rubs her back. "Ouch that hurt"

Death looks at the wall seeing it say."Find the key or they won't return" He looks around."Hey bubba where would they key be?"

"Bubba?! Don't call me that!"

"Fine stripper!"

"How am i a stripper!?"

"You're shirt is always open but not at the bottom where you have the belt wrapped around it."

"That's not stripping stupid!"

"What ever! Where would the key be?"

"What key?"

"The sign says. Fin the key or they won't return."

Dead looks around from the ceiling."Maybe there in the pots or something."

Death and Dude start to look around the room for the key.

Death throws pots on the ground trying to find it.

Each pot they break the vine's tighten up.

Dead chokes a bit as the vine wraps tight around his neck.

Max looks at Fall who is chocking a bit since it like really tight around her stomach. He starts to wiggle trying to break free.

Fall looks over at a dark corner."Hey..."

Death looks at Fall."Yes Grinch" He smiles.

"Do you have nicknames for everyone?"

"Pretty much."

"Go check over there." She points her finger tords the corner.

Dead's face starts to get red from the vine's chocking him.

Death looks at Dead then quickly runs over to the corner reaching his hand threw the hole finding the key. He smiles big grabbing it. He makes a weird face feeling someone grab his hand."Someones touching me in the hole!" He screams freaking out. But then he starts to drool."Maybe its a hot babe with a large chest." He giggles.

"Quit playing around!" Dude yells at the Pervert.

Secret looks at Fall Max and Dead."Maybe when he gets the key you can be like tarsan and swing from the vines!"

Fall Sigh's at Secrets stupidity.

Dude Grab's Death by his feet pulling him back."God! You're feet!"

"Beautiful right!" He smirks proudly.

"When was the last time you wash these!?"

"1 months ago! I never wash them its to hard."

Dude covers his nose pulling Death out.

Death jumps up putting the key in the door the turns it unlocking it.

The vines let go of Fall and Max. They both fall to the ground.

Fall rubs her ankles.

Max rubs his stomach."That hurt."

The vines let go of Dead every where but the neck.

Dead's body starts to dangle and wiggle as he trys to pull the vines from his neck.

Death starts to cry."Why won't He come down!?" He looks around for Sakura."Where is she when we finally need her!" He crys.

Secret's eye's widen seeing Dead."Is he gonna die?!"

Death starts to look around freaking out."ummm..." He starts to sweat nervously."How do i get him down!" He freaks out even more.

"Why don't we try to find a knife or something to cut it quickly then get on each other's backs or shoulder's and cut him down!" Max looks around for a knife scared.

Everyone starts to look around for something to cut him down with.

Dead keeps pulling and tugging on the vines but can't get them loose. He grinds hid teeth together.


	3. Cpr? And Candy

**Chapter 3. Cpr? and Candy**

* * *

Dead dangle's. His eyes start to shut.

Death stands up strait."Wait! I can turn into a knife!"

"And you couldn't figure that out 5 minutes ago!?" Fall sighs.

Death turn's into a knife and Fall picks him up and the other's get onto each other's shoulders and Fall get onto the top and start's to cut the vine.

She get it all the way cut a minute later.

She goes to grab Dead's wrest as he falls but misses.

They all get off each other's shoulders and Death transforms back.

Death looks at Fall."You milady need a bigger chest. It's SO SO SO SO SO! Small!"

She looks at Death annoyed then she punches him in the gut.

Max tears up."He's not moving or breathing."

Death looks at Fall and smirks."You're gonna have to give him mouth to mouth!"

She looks a bit grossed out then she punches Death in the gut harder this time."Are you never not pervert?!"

Death bend over a bit with his hand on his stomach. His voice is a bit scratchy."I'm just saying theres only 3 girls here. You Secret and Sakura. Sakura is no where to be found and Secret barely even know's Dead. So there's you!"

Luca tear's up shaking Dead."Heyy! Wake up!"

Fall looks at Death."Why don't you just transform into someone and do it!?"

"EW NO! I'm not kissing my brother!"

She starts to look gross out and look over at Dead.

Death smirks and starts to push Fall over to Dead.

Fall sits on her knee's by looks grossed out. She gulps then bend's her head down by Dead.

Dead slowly open's his eyes. He looks at Fall seeing her really close."What are you doing?" His voice is really scratchy.

Fall stands up and walks over to Death punching his face.

"My cheek! What was that for!? I wasn't the one who said he wasn't breathing!"

She looks a bit annoyed but a bit relived.

"God!" He rubs his cheek.

Max cry's hugging Dead."I thought you died!"

Luca smiles.

Dead looks at Max and pats his back."Sorry to worry ya kid." he mumbles to Max.

Max smiles standing up.

Secret smirks looking at Fall."You where gonna kiissss him."

Fall looks at Secret annoyed.

Secret smirks walking over to Dude.

Dude looks at Secret."It's called crp. Not kissing"

"You kiss while doing it!"

Dead stands up.

"Let's go!" Death Smile's pointing to the door opening it walking out.

They all walk out.

Secret Clings to Dudes lefted arm and Yogi clings to the right.

Dude looks like he's about to explode yelling at them.

Dead Walk's over to Fall."What where you doing anyway?"

"Nothing"

Dead scratches his head confused.

* * *

Fall's Stomach growls. She sighs."I should have eaten that piece of cake before i left..."

Dead reaches into his pocket his pocket getting out a 2 pieces of candy. He bends down to Max whispering into his ear then giving it to him. Dead walks up to his friend Luca.

Luca looks at Dead.

Max runs over to Fall then tugs on her shirt.

Fall looks at Max."Yeah."

"Put you're hands out."

She puts her hand's out.

Max put's the 2 pieces of candy in her hands.

Fall looks at them then put's them back in Max's hand."You will need those when you're hungry."

"There not mine." He smiles. "Someone wanted me to give them to you. He shows his teeth while smiling.

She looks at them."Well then...Tell them i said thank you." She takes them.

Max Smile sweetly then runs back to Dead."Dead"

Fall looks at then candy then at Dead. She takes one out of the wrapper eating it."Pizza flavored?"

Dead's hear twitches hearing Fall. 

* * *

**Sorry its short.**


	4. New People

**Chapter** 4:The** New People  
**

* * *

Dead run threw a Maze being chased by a yellow blue and red headless statue.

Max watches Dead.

"I wanna burn there clothes!" Death drools watching the statue.

Luca looks at Death grossed out.

Alex looks at Fall."Why did he go in there?"

"He's trying to find the key for that door." She points to the door.

Dead climbs over a bookcase jumping tords the wall grabbing the key.

Each of the statues corner Dead.

Dead turn's looking at them."Crap"

"Can i burn them now?!"

"Yes! Just burn the body's!"

Death points at the statue burning only there clothes.

Fall covers Max's eyes.

"DEATH QUIT IT!"

Death sits there laughing.

He glares at his brother then kicks one of the statue's really hard to where it fall's backwards slamming to the ground. He quickly run's over the blue statue lady tords a blue button painting hitting the button running out of the maze.

Dude grabs the key from Dead."Thanks mutt."

He sighs a bit annoyed.

All of them walk to the door.

Dude puts they key in the door turning it till they here a click.

* * *

**~~TimeSkip~~**

Max hold's Fall and Dead's hand.

"This place is so big! I'm so tired of walking!" Death whines.

Dead looks at his brother who has been whining for 30 minutes.

Fall looks at Dead."Make him shut up!"

"You!" He sounds annoyed.

She gives him a death glare.

He sticks his tongue out at her.

"You fight to much." Max sigh's.

Secret looks at Yogi then Dude."He's still glaring!"

"He always glares."

Yogi turns his head away walking faster.

Dead's Dog ear twitches. He looks around.

Max looks at Dead."What's wrong."

"It's not just use in this hallway..."

Death looks at his brother."Can i burn them!?"

"The way you burn people...NO!"

His brother frown's with a pouty lip.

He sighs and looks around for where there at.

Fall looks seeing some tall man with lavender hair with a child with with red eyes and brown hair. She moves Max in front of him.

Dead looks at the child and the man. He smells them from where there at."Humans." He mumbles.

The man puts the child behind him protectively.

Death looks at the two."Hello!" He smiles showing his teeth and you can see his fang's.

The man glares at all of them thinking there painting's.

Luca kinda hinds behind Dead while putting the fur on his tail. Her mutters"Fluffy!"

Dead puts his hand in his pockets."Don't worry where not painting's"

The Man looks at them in disbelief.

Max walks over to The Man and the Female Child."Where not painting's don't worry" He smiles cutely. "A couple of them are just demon's but they won't do any harm!"

The Female child looks at Max.

"Ah! I should give you are names!" He puts his hand on his chest."My name's Maximus but everyone call's me Max" He smiles. "That's Dead." He points to everyone as he calls there names. "That's Fall. Her name's Secret. He's Dude and that's Dude's older brother Yogi. That's Dead's twin brother Death. They look nothing alike though. That's Alex."

The man look's at Max and bend's down to his size."I'm Garry. And this here is Ib." He smiles.

Ib looks at everyone then Max.

"You all have odd names. It's the first time i've heard someone name people the names you have." He stands up.

Max looks at Garry and Ib.

Dude looks at Garry."Do you guy's have roses too?"

"Yes."

Max Runs over to Fall and Dead. He looks at them."Can they come with us?! Then we can all get out together." The boy smiles sweetly.

He sigh's looking at Little Max."I guess.."

"YAY!" He giggles. 

* * *

**Sorry it's boring and short. . i litterly had no idea what to write since I have ran out of idea's**

bai-Bai till chapter 5 ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Max walks over to a door looking threw a crack seeing a eye look threw it and a hand reach out grabbing him. The child scream's really loud trying to run back to the others.

The Person grabs him by the ankle pulling him back slamming him to the ground then starts to pull him in. The person giggle's and the giggle sound's really creepy.

The child squirm's and cry's in fear.

* * *

Dead's P.O.V

His ear twitches hearing Max scream. He look's around.

Fall looks at Dead."What's wrong."

"Wheres Max?!"

Fall look's around."Not sure..."

He takes off running tord's the scream.

"Hey!" She yell's the the half human half mutt.

He hears the rest of them fallow but in a walk.

He look's seeing blood on the ground and his eye's widen."No...MAX!?" He scream's out the Male child's name.

He look's around despretly for Max, Then he follows the trail of blood into a room.

He look's over seeing Max tied up to a wall with chain's. His eye's widen."Max..." He look's around the room for who did this, with a really angry look on his face.

The child's eyes slowly open ajusting to the light.

He look's at Max who is waking up. He runs over trying to get the chains off him.

He pull's, Tug's and everything he can think of to get them off but they don't even budge.

***Slam***

Dead looks back to the door that slammed shut then locked.

Max look's at Dead drowsy.

"Don't worry Max i'll get you out."

Max smiles."I know you will." He says in a really kind way.

He smiles a tad bit and look's around for something to break the chain's with.

***Very Creepy Giggles***

He look's around for who ever is giggling.

The giggle's keep going on and on but there's no sight of anyone.

The light's flash off and the giggles get louder and louder.

"Dead!" The frightened child look's around for his friend.

"Don't worry i'm right here." His ear twitches hearing foot step's.

"**Let's play! Let's play forever!"** Giggle's echo threw the room.

He face's the little girl putting his hand's around your throat pulling her into the air. He sniffs her."Painting."

She screams extremely loud.

Claw's run into the back of the girl's neck. She cry's as red paint runs out.

The chain's loosen around Max. "There loosening!"

A key fall's from the girl's hand onto the ground and the chain's fall all the way off slamming to the ground.

"Max! Get the key and get out of here!"

The child runs over grabbing the key running to the door. He stops right at the door."Why aren't you coming?"

"I'll be right behind ya! I got business to finish." He glares at the girl.

The boy looks at Dead then unlocks the door slamming it open running out to find Fall and the rest of them.

The girl laughs."You know only 10 of you can make it out! And there are 11 of you now!" She keeps laughing.

He squeezes the girls neck tighter suffocating her."You and I won't make it out either!"

The girl screams with her last breath.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Garry looks at Luca."So you're scared of all girls?"

"No i'm not scared of 4 girls!"

"Wow"

Fall looks at Max."Where were you?"

"There was this room down there and then this girl got me and Dead saved me and now he said to go ahead he has business to take care of.."

"Business?" She scratches her head confused."

Dead runs back to the 10 of them 15 minutes later.

Luca hugs Dead crying."Death's picking on me!"

*Sigh*

Yogi puts Dude onto his shoulder's running down the hallway. Dude looks shocked at his older brother holding onto Yogi's head tightly.

Secret runs after the two."Waiiiiittt!"

The rest sigh and run after them.


	6. Alone Again

**Chapter 6: "Alone** Again"

* * *

Dead walks down the hall way holding little Max's hand. He has a tiny sad look on his face.

Max looks at Fall and Dead and smiles. "I wanna stay with you two forever!" He giggles.

Fall smiles a bit looking a Max.

Dead glances a Max then looks away.

Dead pulls Yogi's hair."Let me down!"

Yogi ignores his younger brother and keeps walking.

Secret looks at The two puffing up her cheeks since she thinks there having fun without her.

Dude looks down at Secret who is pouting."Make him put me down!"

Secret looks at him then frowns.

"What?"

"I thought you where having fun."

"How is this fun!"

"Because you can see stuff from up high."

His eye twitches."Are you calling me short?!"

She backs up alittle."W-W-W-W-Who would call you short?" Awkward Laugh.

Dead, Max, Garry, Ib and Fall walk into one room while the others wait outside that room.

Max giggles and runs tords some glass bunny's "BUNNY'S!"

Dead looks at Max trying to figure out why he said bunny's.

Fall looks around the room.

Ib looks at the bunny's.

Garry does awkward laugh looking at them.

Max looks at Ib and smiles cutely."Arn't they cute!"

"Not sure..."

"How are these cute!" Garry looks at them.

Max frowns.

Dead steps in front of a long brown table with bunny's on them. He looks at them grossed out."I really wanna leave here."

A green bunny jumps/falls from the table. Dead slides back a bit.

Ib walks over to the bunny picking up a key. "Can we leave now?" Dead asks a bitt irratated.

The 5 of them walk out.

All the others but Dead,Max,Garry,Ib and Fall stand by this painting with this flower gowing out it.

The 5 Walk over to it and Vines start growing out of the ground.

"Something came up!" Alex looks at the vines.

"Get away from the vines!" Garry pulls Ib out with him as the vines seperate into 3 diffrent ways.

Dude Grabs the back of Secret's shirt pulling her out. "Just stand there like a idiot." He sighs.

Dead gets stuck on one side by himself. Dude,Yogi,Secret,Death and Alex get stuck on one side and Garry, Max, Ib, Luca and Fall get stuck on the other side.

Max looks over at Dead trying to get over to him.

"Are you all okay?" Death says.

Dude walks over touching the vines."There Stone..."

Max crys."Dead's all alone again!"

Dead let's just keep going and try to find each other again.

They all agree.

Dead glances at Max and Death before walking away.

Max Crys holding Fall's hand walking away with everyone.

* * *

**Dead's** **P.O.V**

Dead walks threw the room again looking around at the disturbing dolls."How did her find these to be bunny's? Or Cute!?" He sighs and looks threw the room. "Maybe there's something in the books." He starts looking threw books.

After looking threw a bunch of books he walking over checking the other bookshelf. He glances at a crack in the wall then pushes the book shelf to the side."Clever" He smirks and crawls threw it.

* * *

**~~ Time Skip~~**

Max runs over to Fall."There nothing in that room."

Ib and Garry walks over."Just paintings in there." Garry sighs.

"I found the key"

The 3 smile as Fall walks over unlocking the door.

"I hope we will be able to find each other again" Max frowns.

Garry looks at little Max."Don't worry you will." He smiles kindly.

Max smiles to Garry."You kinda remind me of Dead. Though he will only show his nice side around some people. Which he does to me when no one else is around." He smiles showing his teeth.

Fall mumbles."So he does have a nice side. 


	7. The Very Lonely Half Demon

**Chapter 7: The Lonely Half Demon  
**

* * *

Dead hears echo's threw the room.

**"Do it! Do it!" *Laughs* "We all know you will do it!"**

Dead looks around."Who's there!?"

***Laugh***

He growls annoyed."ANSWER ME!"

***Laughs*  
**

* * *

Dude walks into a room full of Disturbing dolls. The door slams behind him.

"Dude! Wait!" Secret runs into the room after him.

Secret looks at the dolls then jumps.

Dude runs over grabbing the paint ball then runs back to the door opening it.

Secret looks at Dude watching him turn the nob a bunch of times.

"Its locked..." He looks at the door. "Find the key!" He looks around then at Secret."Start ripping the dolls open and try to find the key!"

Secret and Dude start ripping them opening.

"Ewww! Bugs!" Bugs fall out of the the 5th doll Secret ripped open.

Dude looks over at the giant disturbing doll."Oh my glob"

Secret looks at it as she rips another one open." ITS HAND IS REACHING OUT!" She screams.

Dude quickly rips a couple more open before he find the key. He picks the key up before it falls to the ground. He grabs Secret's hand and runs out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Yogi looks at Secret and Dude who are breathing heavy by a door."Where were you Dudey!? I was looking!"

Dude looks at Yogi then walks tords the one door unlocking it walking in.

The rest follow.

Death wags his tail jumping on Alex's back."Finally we can get out of this place!"

Alex falls as Death jumps on him. "You're so heavy!"

Death looks at Alex getting off of him picking Alex up bride style. "How are you so light!?" He laughs and runs out and down the stairs."Put me down you perverted demon!" Alex yells at Death wiggling.

Secret smirks walking with everyone watching Alex and Death."Looks like fun!"

Dude looks at Secret then Alex and Death. Sighs.

* * *

Ib and Max walks into a room."Ah its in color now!" Max smiles as Ib runs over grabbing the key then runs back to Max. "Lets go!" Max Takes Ib's hand walking back to Fall Garry and Luca.

Luca looks at Max and Ib smiling.

"Good job you two." Garry smiles walking with everyone to the door unlocking it.

They see Alex and Death run threw the door. "I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" Alex screams at Death."No!" Death smirks looking at Alex.

The rest of them walk up. Dude looks at them."Theres nothing down there."

* * *

**~~Time Skip~~  
**They have been walking around for guretena for hours looking for the way out and for Dead.

Max looks scared.

Luca bends down to Max's size."Whats wrong buddy?"

"I miss Dead. I want him with us!" He cries."What if the statues or red lady's or any other painted monster in here got him!" He keeps crying.

Luca puts his hand on the crying child's head."You're thinking of all the negative thoughts! Think of the positive! like me! I'm thinking that if he runs into them he will wip there butts!" He smiles showing teeth. The child looks at Luca and sniffles.

Garry looks at the fabricated world and touches the frame and it disapers."Are we spouse to go in? Maybe this is the way out."

Max glances over into a hallway seeing some one fall. He takes off running tords them.

"Max!" Luca yells as him and Fall run after him.

There eyes widen seeing the person.

* * *

**Dead's P.O.V.**

Dead looks over seeing everyone by the fabricated world. He looks at his rose and starts pulling off the peddles

The peddles spell out in small lettering"_Goodbye"_

He looks over seeing Fall,Max and Luca. He smiles as his eyes shut falling to the ground .

He whispers as he falls"Thank you"

* * *

Luca runs over to Dead."Dead!"

Max starts to cry shaking Dead."Wake up!"

Luca puts his hand over Dead's chest to find a heart beat. His eyes widen and tears fill his eyes.

Fall picks up Max running to the fabricated world.

Max screams and Cry's."DEAD! DEAD!" He cry's into Fall's shoulder."I want you to stay with me forever!" He whispers.

Luca walks back to everyone with tears in his eyes.

Everyone gets into the fabricated world and walks threw.

"Wait what about Dead!" Death stops.

Max starts to cry harder.

Luca looks at Death then looks down.

Death starts to cry."Nooo!"

Dude looks at them. "Whats wrong?"

Death looks at Dude."Dead...Hes...Gone!" He cry's.

Dude's eyes widen hearing his great friend has died.

* * *

Fall looks around."What was i doing?" She walks away from the fabricated world walking over to Max seeing him looking at a painting. Her eyes widen seeing It's Dead.

He's laying on white rose peddles with red on the tips of the peddles. He has his eyes closed and a smiles with a few tears coming down. vines rapped around his neck and wrists and chest. A White rose with red tips lays on his chest.

"He looks so familiar for a painting. I wonder why."

Death looks a Max."Its a painting, like anyone would know who a dog demon is!"

Fall looks at the ground and whispers."Why don't you remember."

Dude looks at Death."You're a demon. Hes a Demon."

"I'm not a half demon thank you very much!"

Fall looks the the name of the painting that says "Sacrifice and lonely" She frowns. and mumbles something.

Secret yawns."This place is so boreing! i wanna go swimming! SWIMMING!"

"Don't yell!" Dude covers Secret's mouth.

"Can't we go swimming Duuudddeee!?" Yogi and Death say looking at Dude.

Luca puts his hand on Fall's Should."You remember don't you?"

She looks at Luca and nods.

"I kinda wonder why they don't though...I think we might be the only ones unless the guys at home remember." He smiles.

Fall looks down for a couple seconds then looks at Luca."I thought you could talk or be near girls without freaking out?"

He smirks."I'm sorta use to you guys.."

"Are you ganna stay since Dead's gone?"

"Probably...Since Max is here and Dead was Max's guardian but Max never knew he just thought of Dead as a big brother. But if Max will I will send in the papers to be his new guardian and take him to live where i use to." He smiles.

She looks at him and frowns looking away trying not to show any emoticon.

Dude looks at Luca and Fall."Come on everyone wants to go swimming." He sighs as they all head out. 

Max holds Falls hand smiling.

* * *

**End**


	8. Extra Chapter

**The Extra Chapter**

* * *

**10 Years Later  
**

* * *

Dead looks out of the painting at the people walking by."I miss eating Pizza.." He sighs. "Ah! Why is it so boring here!" He falls down to his back. He glances over at Painted lady's crawling by.

His ear twitches hearing Dude and Secret. He shoots sitting up."Dude? Secret?"

Dude is carrying Secret on her shoulders. Secret whines."Why did i have to be up here?"

"Because Yogi keeps chasing you and its just quicker this way." Her smirks then looks at the portrait of Dead.

Max walks over to Dead Portrait with some girl holding her hand.

Dead looks at Max and the girl."Wow hes gotten big." He smiles. "I guess hes my age now. And I wonder if the cry baby's gotten himself a girlfriend." He laughs.

Sugar sits on Peter's back."Why did we have to come?!"

Dude shrugs and looks at Sugar and Peter.

Secret falls off Dude when he shrugged."Ow!"

Dude looks at Secret and helps her up."Sorry!"

Yogi runs over to Dude."Duddeeeyyy! LET ME LOVE YOU!"

Dude jumps behind Max.

Max looks at Dude."When you where my age you use to be a grouch and mean to Secret and Yogi. Now your nice to everyone."

"And you where a cry baby! You cryed when Sugar would turn you into a demon. or when shed punch you and her punches don't hurt that much. And you'd cry from a bee sting."

The girl with Max giggles.

Max's face gets red. "I was not!" He looks back at Dead's portrait."He still looks so familiar."

Fall and Luca and Missy walk over.

"You guys are being to loud." Luca sighs. Missy leans against Luca then looks at Dead's portrait."Dead?"

Fall looks at Missy."You knew him?"

She smiles."He use to cling to me and follow me like a little Puppy." She giggles.

Death runs over."Who's Dead?"

Missy looks at Death and frowns.

Dead watches them."I guess about everyone forgot." He smiles looking down thinking of the past."I miss those annoying Days." He laughs a bit.

Fall looks at the painting.

Death looks at them then Yogi."Yogi!"

Yogi looks at Death."Yeah?"

"Do you like like Dude? I mean like Max and that girl like? Or Peter and Sugar?"

"YEAH!"

Dude looks grossed out walking back over to Secret.

Death busts out laughing.

Max looks at the painting for awhile daydreaming.

The girl waves her hand in front of Max's face."You there? Maaaxxxxyyyy?"

Max blinks a couple time's then snaps out of it."I remember.."

"Remember what?" She looks at him.

"Who he is!"

Luca looks at Max and smiles.

Dead watches them smiling."There still pretty much the same" He laughs."Even Missy's here now." He smiles.

The painting glows and the frame dissapers and so do the people.

Max walks over to the painting."Dead."

Dead looks at them reach his head out a bit.

Max smiles.

Missy's eyes widen."DEAD!" She runs over hugging him crying.

Fall smiles.

Luca walks over tords Dead and Missy.

Dead smiles and hugs her back then they let go.

Death hides behind Dude."Its alive!"

Dead gives a painful smile looking at Death.

"Are they still chasing you in there?"

Dead laughs."No they just ignore me and go there ways."

"That's good" He smiles.

Max looks at Dead.

Dead looks at Max."You've gotten big!" He smirks.

"And you're still 15." He laughs.

"Nope 25 just look 15" He laughs.

"Whatever mutt." He smirks.

He smiles.

Fall digs threw her pocket and pulls out some pizza flavord flavor candy. She walks over to Dead giving him them. "You havn't had pizza in 10 years. You're probably dieing without it." She smirks.

"It only seems like its been a month here." He smirks and takes them."Thank you."

"Yup."

"Why don't you come out?" Missy looks at Dead confused.

"I can't" He does a painful smile.

She looks at him and frowns."Why not."

"This is where i have to stay." He looks away.

Max trys to pull Dead all the way out but he can't. He looks like he could cry."don't you remember when we left to come to the gallery when I asked to not leave me. since there would be a crowd. You said back. I promise to not leave. You promised! You promised not to leave!" He bits his teeth together With tears in his eyes."You promised..."

Dead reaches over Grabbing Max hugging him."I'm so sorry." He hugs him tighter. He quietly cry."I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Max cry's.

Fall looks away from the two.

Dude and Death stare at Dead for awhile till they finally remember."Dead!" They both say.

Max let go of Dead."Can't you go to the fabricated world and go out?"

"I've tried. I heard from one of the paintings they must have a soul to keep that world to survive."

"They have Sakura!" He crys.

Dead does a painful smile putting his hand on Max's head."I'm sorry kid."

"This isn't fair!"

Dude walks over to Dead."Is you're rose alive?"

"No it turned Fake."

He scratches the back of his head trying to think of something.

Death runs over hugging Dead."Deeeeaaaadddyyyy." He whines and cry's.

Dead hugs his brother."Hey."

* * *

**After 4 hours and talking and all.**

Dead and the painting start to glow.

Max and Missy's eyes widen."No!" They grab his hands trying to pull him out.

Dead does a painful smile again."I'm Sorry again."

Dead gets pulled in and Missy and Max's hands fall from his.

Death,Missy and Max start to cry.

Dead keeps smiling painfully then throws a piece of candy tords Fall."Its Cake flavored." He smirks then looks at them. "Good-Bye..." He dissapers.

She looks at the candy in her hands.

Missy see the frame go back on and everyone come back."Come back!" Her and Max cry out.

Secret watches them then looks down.

Dude walks off.

Secret looks at Dude."Where are you going."

He ignores her and keeps walking.

Dead looks at them threw the painting. He falls to the ground on his back with his arm over his eyes and his teeth clenched together. He quietly cry's. He sticks a piece of candy in his mouth closing it tight again."Good-Bye..."

* * *

**End  
**

* * *

**2 years later.**

Max walks over hearing a knock on Fall's door. He opens it seeing eyes widen.

Dead looks around."Did I come to the wrong place?"

Max hugs Dead.

Dead Hugs Max.

"No no! He likes Her and She like him but they wont confess! Like you and..." He looks at Missy who isn't looking."Hello? Missy?"

Missy runs tords Dead."Dead!?"

Dead turns looks at Missy."Yo." He smiles showing his teeth and fangs.

She tackles hugging him.

Dead laughs and hugs her.

Fall looks at them.

Dead looks up at Fall and smirks."I'm surprised you're not fat on cake!" He laughs.

"You're more childish then you use to be." She grins.

He laughs. 

* * *

**End :)**


End file.
